The Unexpected Visitor
by Csalerno
Summary: Josh Hutcherson Fanfic! This is my first fanfic, so all comments/suggestions are appreciated!


I slipped silently into my lace nightgown and crawled into the empty bed. It had been a while since I'd worn anything nice to bed, or anywhere for that matter; there was no reason to. He had left me for his job...it was over. Wasn't it? It had to be. I couldn't take much more, he had toyed with my heart too many times. I still loved him, I always would. But he had stood me up at the restaurant, the park, and the park again. He obviously thought his job was more important. Anyways, I wouldn't be seeing him for quite some time; he's filming. Again. Oh well, I'll find someone else. But not yet. He says we're still together, he calls. But I don't answer. I can't talk to him just to say goodbye again. I started to shiver and wondered if I should change and put on sweats and a t-shirt; the lace wouldn't impress anyone but me. So, I started to get up, only to stiffen and press myself deeper into the bed. I heard something. Someone. Coming up the stairs. Who was it? Why were they here? I didn't have anything valuable...except the necklace. The necklace that he had gotten me for my birthday. But anyways, no one knew I had it. That was the one day he managed to keep the paparazzi away from us. It was amazing. But there was still someone slowly creeping up my steps. Slowly getting closer to me. I silently creeped out of the bed and looked around for something to protect myself with. There was nothing! As I rummaged through my closet, I finally found something that I could use; it was an old golf club. A small putter. Won't do much, but it was better than nothing. I silently walked over to my door with the club, waiting as the footsteps got closer. But when the door opened and a man walked in, I didn't swing the club. I simply dropped it at my feet, dumbfounded. It was Josh. He came back for me! He was supposed to be shooting the movie, what had changed his mind? It didn't matter, he was here now. But I couldn't just jump into the perfectly outstretched arms, could I? What if he left me again? I loved him too much not to, and after only a moment's hesitation, I was in his arms and he was holding me. Just like before. When he was always here. Before he became famous and was constantly shooting movies and tv shows, leaving me alone miles away from him; I had dropped everything and moved away from my family and friends for him. But I couldn't complain, I was the one who was always encouraging him to go after his dream; he had wanted it for so long, I couldn't be the one standing in between him and the success I knew he would have. So I forgot about all of that, I just let him hold me, breathing in the scent of his cologne. My breath caught in my throat as I smelled perfume. Certainly not mine, it was much too overpowering.

"What?" he asked, setting me on the bed. "What's wrong?"

I pushed him away, too angry and sad to even talk. "Get away!" I yelled angrily.

"Tell me...what'd I do?" He slowly backed away, looking truly pitiful. But I didn't care. He should, he cheated! After all I'd done for him, he cheated on me while I was waiting at /our/ house! The one that we had put all of our money together to buy!

"Wh-what'd I do? Please tell me..."

"Josh, get away from me! You'd think that you would at least have the decency to take a shower before going to the next girl! So who is she? Some pretty actress that you met on the set? Well guess what, I'm over you! There's been way too many times that I waited for you, but you never came! Ever! Just go. Now."

"What? I wasn't with anyone else, what're you taking about? I love you...I know that that happened, I couldn't help it, you know that. You know I'd never do that to you."

"I thought I did. How else do you explain that hideous perfume? It's giving me a headache," I snapped, wishing he'd just leave already.

"Perfume? What perfume?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"The one that's /all over/ you!"

"What're you- oh. You mean the...oh. That's not perfume, that's cheap air spray."

"From where?"

"Where I got this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. A small box, the size that would fit a ring. An engagement ring. How could he do this to me? How could I say no? I've always wanted a real commitment from him, and here it was. Would he ever come home if I said no? But at the same time, how could I say yes? It's been over a month since I'd seen him, could I fully commit to a man who was rarely around? He got down on one knee and looked up at me.

"I know I haven't been around much lately, but really. I do love you, and I always have. I always will. I-I quit the movie...I'm not going to be an actor. It's not worth never seeing you. Don't feel bad, you're not standing in the way of my career of anything, I promise." He laughs slightly, looking into my eyes, right into my very soul. My gosh, those eyes are gorgeous. Why did he have to be so perfect? I couldn't take it.

"I promise that I'll always stay with you, I'll never do...anything. I promise. You don't have to- " he stopped mid-sentence, because at that moment I hopped into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. He smiled and leaned into my kiss, putting the ring onto my finger. I pulled away slightly to look at the ring. That beautiful ring. He looked up at me.

"Do you like it?"

"Nope. I love it." I kissed him again, knowing that now I'd never have to stop.


End file.
